


God As An Inheritable Job Title

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because Buckleming Sucks, Buckleming is why we can't have nice things, Canon Compliant, Castiel Deserves to be Happy (Supernatural), Castiel Deserves to be Saved (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Coda, Complete, Dean Winchester Deserves Better, Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, First Kiss, Fix-It, Good Sibling Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kline as God, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, One Shot, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Self-Sacrificing Dean Winchester, Spoilers for Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Empty (Supernatural), The Winchesters Deserve Better (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: With Chuck dispatched, in the most poetic ending possible for him, Jack is now the new God. A much better one this time (though the barhadbeen set pretty low). There's a lot of messes to clean up that His grandfather left, but Jack's family's happiness comes first. Especially Dean, who lost the only thing that would give him a happy ending.One more fix-it because nepotism may keep them a job, but that still doesn't mean they can write for shit.#FuckFuckleming
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131
Collections: SPN Finale "Destiel is CANON" Collection





	God As An Inheritable Job Title

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have guessed, I absolutely loathe Buckleming, and I'm still pissed off that they got to write the second to last episode of the entire series, just because one of them is married to the big boss (Robert Singer). I guess sex can get you anything, no matter how gawdawful your writing skills are? Ugh.
> 
> Okay, rant over, sorry. #FuckFuckleming
> 
> Okay, now I actually **am** done.
> 
> Hoping this fic turned out good, because after I finished writing it last night, my depression kept telling me that it was a total and utter piece of shit. My depression doesn't really like me...

It felt… Weird. Jack had assumed it would, seeing as how He’d taken in all of His grandfather’s (and great aunt’s) powers. The first thing to sink in, after all the fuss ended and made it possible for Him to actually think, were the prayers He heard. He knew from His uncle Castiel that angels were all wired into an “Angel Radio” that let them hear prayers as well, but this, this was… More. Everything felt more, but especially this.

It was like He could hear and feel everyone and everything in all the universes, all at once. All but this universe was oppressive nothingness, though, the kind that made Jack’s head and heart ache. Those would be next on His list of things to do, but this universe was His first priority. It would seem He’d at least have one thing in common with His grandfather: they both played favorites, choosing this particular Earth, only for entirely different reasons. For Jack, this was home, where His family and life was. For God, or, well, just Chuck now, it was just the most entertaining ant hill to aim his magnifying glass at.

With a single thought, Jack brought back all the people that Chuck had uncreated during the last leg of his cosmic temper tantrum, and the second thought was to bring back the people that he’d specifically went after to hurt Jack's family. He couldn’t help but smile as all the love for His family rushed over him. It made Him so happy that there were so many people that loved His family as much as He did. They deserved so much love and happiness.

It was that thought, the one about His family deserving love and not the one that brought back the people on Chuck’s hit-list, that pointed out an anomaly, of sorts. Dean. There was… all there was, was pain, covered up all neat and tidy to the point that it’d take God to see through all the layers, but even more painful for the effort it took to hide it.

Then it hit Him, His first mistake as God: He’d forgotten Castiel for a moment. No wonder Dean was wafting out waves of misery that actually hurt to touch. But Jack knew that this would definitely be one of His easiest mistakes to fix. It took more than a single thought to get through to bring back Castiel, since The Empty had been rather insistent on keeping its new toy. But after a few threats and some negotiations, it was happy with having Billie and Lucifer to play with for now, and Chuck in a few decades when he died as a human, though one without a soul of course. He was pretty sure that using His father and grandfather as bargaining chips probably should have caused Him some kind of an unpleasant feeling, but they were not His family, had never been His family, so He just treated them as they had treated Him and His family. That seemed fair, as far as Jack was concerned.

Jack smiled to Himself as he left, wanting to watch two of His three fathers reunite in what would most likely be an epically cinematic experience, but there were so many things to fix, so many of Chuck’s messes to clean up after, that He was perfectly fine just watching from afar.

~~~

Sam was startled by the sound of his phone beeping, letting him know that he had an incoming video call. He and his brother had been staring, dumbstruck, at the spot that Jack had vanished from, trying to process everything, but the sound was enough to break him away from it. He almost didn’t want to hope, didn’t want to risk the heartbreak and utter defeat that Chuck might’ve left as a last ditch effort to ruin the brothers’ lives, but only one person ever called him on a video chat without letting him know first…

Dean broke away from his own staring at just the right time to see his brother answering his phone, tears streaming down his face. He didn’t even need to ask who it was, since Sam immediately started gushing out ‘I love you’s in both sign language and big, squishy happy faces. That was good, no, great. It meant that all the alt-world hunters were back, and Donna and Jody and the girls, and all the rest of the people Chuck had Thanos-ed just to hurt him. Them.

He looked around him, doing almost a complete circle, searching the crowds for something that he knew he wouldn’t find. But Dean kept that smile up, kept it so that he wouldn’t ruin Sammy’s happiness, especially since he’d thought he’d heard “marry me” in there at one point. No way was he ever going to ruin that for Sam, or his future-sister-in-law. For a few moments, his smile was actually real as he thought about his future nieces and nephews, about them never having to live their lives out of a car or a motel room, being able to stay in one city, in one school for their entire childhood. They’d never get disowned for wanting something different than what their father did, and they’d never have to live the hunter’s life unless they chose to. That was great, that was freaking fantastic.

Dean quickly turned his back to his brother, the real smile having passed over fake to about-to-burst-into-tears. All he could see was Cas, smiling in a way he’d never once seen on the angel, hell, on anybody. His brain kept replaying those words, all those compliments.

_I love you._

Dean would never get over this, never be able to hear those words again without his soul breaking, just a tiny bit more.

He should’ve said something back. I love you. Let me save you. I’ll rescue you. **Anything** would’ve been better than just staring at Cas as that black arm full of fuck you came and grabbed away the person Dean could never quite say the words to, even when he wasn’t the first to say it. Just… gone. The end.

Dean wandered aimlessly over to a park bench, one that was turned away from Sam so that he wouldn’t need to explain to him why he was crying. Sammy deserved this happiness, deserved it way more than Dean did, so he’d chew his own foot off before doing anything that might mar this moment in any way for his little brother.

The sound of fluttering wings behind Dean made him want to punch Michael. Why the hell did that arch-dick-angel think this would be a great time to swing to say hi or whatever? Was he giving Adam back or something? The tears stopped themselves as Dean got angry, building up the biggest and most painful tirade he could think of to give to Michael, Adam, whichever one it was. It wouldn’t hurt the archangel, but damn would it feel good to get a few punches in anyway.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean’s body froze, everything from his heart down to the last brain cell. _No…_ It was all he could think, but his body went through the motions without him needing to be behind the wheel. He turned around, and it was..

“Cas?” Dean couldn’t help but ask. Though considering the week he’d had, it was probably the best word choice, the only choice even.

“Dean,” Cas said, his eyes already filing with big happy tears, just like the last time Dean had seen him. “Dean, I…”

The angel’s words were cut off as Dean grabbed him and kissed him, probably breaking at least one nose in the process, but it didn’t matter. “Cas,” Dean whispered, pulling away from the happily reciprocated kiss to look at the angel. He still couldn’t believe it. “Really?” His voice was husky with tears and torn by kisses, his question still sounding more innocent and weak as anything he’d said since the night of the fire, pulling baby Sammy outside to keep him safe.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas answered, his face covered in tears and never looking more beautiful. As he leaned back in for another kiss, already addicted, Dean lightly pushed him in the chest to stop him. “Dean?” Now it was the angel’s turn to ask the frightening questions.

“I love you,” Dean said abruptly, stunning Cas. “It had to be said, before anything else,” he explained, waving a hand about vaguely, since they didn’t make words for the kind of crap they’d been dealing with since the day they met.

Cas smiled, softly this time. “I love you too, Dean.” They stared at each other in awe, before finally remembering that kissing was an actual possibility now. After losing themselves in the moment, and in each other’s mouths, for minutes that felt like years, Cas pushed Dean away slightly. He smiled at the tiny look of hurt, knowing that someday soon, he’d be able to help ease that hurt away forever. He leaned in just enough to whisper in Dean’s ear. “Jack, he gave me... I have a soul now, so we can go to Heaven together. I never want to leave you ever again, Dean.”

Too overwhelmed by emotion, Dean just dug his hands into the fabric of Cas’ trenchcoat, not noticing that it was the one Cas wore first, all those years ago. He just hung on, hugging Cas, clinging to him, for the first time in his life letting somebody know just how much he needed them. Words weren’t enough. They never would be. They both clung like that, whispering of how much they loved each other. It was what they both needed, more than anything else. And now they finally had it. For real this time. Completely real.

~~~

Jack smiled, even though there was no one where He was to see it. Old habits, apparently. It was one He wanted to keep, though, so He just smiled even wider. “Good,” He said to himself. “That’s better.” The universes flourished under His attention, not perfect, but ruled by free will. His family had taught Him that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Still hoping it turned out okay.
> 
> But in other, slightly less low self esteem-y news, I signed up for the Mid-Winter Dean/Cas TropeFest, so be looking forward to those in January (it's a maximum word count of 5k, and apparently 95% of my fics are trope-filled tropeness, so *shrugs*). Oh yeah, and if I can actually get a story figured out and at least started before signing up, I might be doing the SPN Dystopia Bang (10k minimum, which is why I want at least a few pages already done so I know I can finish it in time, cuz all that anxiety with my DCBB damn near killed me). Playing around with an Escape From L.A. idea that may or may not work.
> 
> And, last but not least, my muse left the door unlocked or forgot to turn on the electric fence or something, because I keep writing, and I plan on taking advantage of this until she comes back, toting her shotgun full of writer's block. ^_^


End file.
